


Mrs Lorelei

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	Mrs Lorelei

我初来乍到，在一个文艺界沙龙里碰到了我后来的房东W太太。

W太太很健谈，擅于活跃气氛，在一家有名的杂志社做编辑。我曾在他们那里发过几篇短文和评论，想来她是知道我的，只是态度太过热络了些，让我不知如何是好。  
“Yu……”她似乎尝试念出我的全名，但这对一个外国人而言真的有些困难。  
“您可以叫我Y先生。”我朝她露出友好的笑容。

她是一位优雅漂亮的英国女士，若是早上十五年，一定是这会场里最闪耀的一颗明珠。  
这场沙龙汇集了世界各地的文化名流，当然，占大多数的还是英国本地有名的画家、作家、编剧、演员和导演。  
一位高大英俊的男士被人们团团围住，察觉到我的目光，微笑着向我举杯致意。

“那是M先生，如今最受欢迎的剧作家，也给电影写剧本，我觉得您跟他会有不少话题可聊的。”W太太道。  
我自然听过那位先生的大名，也曾看过他的戏剧，不得不承认他的确是位天才。但却是个奇怪的天才。  
“他性格有些怪，跟他打交道可要小心点。”  
W太太向那边吐了一串烟圈，握着细烟管的红指甲反着光。我注意到她穿着一条类似于旗袍的礼服裙。

“我对东方文化很感兴趣，虽然它们看起来可能跟我有些不搭。”她耸耸肩。  
“不，您很漂亮。”  
“我就当您是在称赞我了，”她轻轻弯起嘴角，玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛盯着我的脸，突然道：“您长得真好看，让我想起家里那只金丝雀来。”

我不知该说些什么，有些尴尬地挑挑眉，她却像完全沉浸在自己的世界里一样，继续道：“也许东方人都是这样好看的——这样漂亮又温柔的黑眼睛，暖色调的皮肤……如果我是画家，一定要给您画幅像的！”  
我露出一个礼貌的微笑，想找个理由从她身边溜走，她又像突然想起什么似的，迈出一步堵住我的去路。  
“抱歉，这问题有些唐突——您是不是要寻个住处？”

的确，我被聘来此地任教，现在还暂住在旅馆，正四处寻找安静舒适的，可长期租住的房间。

“您的意思是——”  
“我想您也许可以来我家住，我们有许多空着的房间，这样您写东西也方便些。”

她似乎太过热情了，而我又不知如何拒绝，竟在酒会结束之后就被她直接拉了去看房子。

那是一栋带阁楼的小洋房，老旧的灰色外墙爬满常春藤，在夜色里透出一丝诡异的气息来。  
四周空旷而安静，但并不偏僻。就像她所说的那样，的确是个可以安心写作的好地方。

“我们轻一点，他应该睡着了。”W太太压低声音，在门口蹬掉两只高跟鞋，拉着我的袖子走进昏暗的走廊。

我们轻手轻脚地在房间里穿梭。我有些不自然，她拉着我的动作似乎有些过分亲密了——或许这只是我古板的东方思维在作怪。  
酒意被夜色吹醒了大半，眼下唐突之举带来的负罪感在静谧中被无限放大，直让我暗暗后悔起来。而她沉浸在某种不知名的兴奋里，低声向我介绍着每一个房间和奇奇怪怪的摆设，踩着咯吱作响的木楼梯将我拽上楼去，展示她宽大舒适的客房。

“抱歉，可能有点灰尘——这里好久没住人了。”她不好意思地笑笑。  
“我丈夫过世后就只有我和孩子在这里住，大房子空荡荡的，我也懒得打扫。如果您能来就热闹多了。”  
我礼貌地笑笑，故意忽略话语中暗藏的几丝旖旎情愫。

她并没有养金丝雀，所以我判定她应该是在说那个孩子，那个已经早早上床的乖孩子。  
我在她零乱不堪的介绍中依稀找到一些关于孩子的字句。她有时用“她”，有时用“他”，或者用小鸟儿、小家伙这样的字眼，更多的时候叫他“Lo”。  
也许这就是那个小家伙的名字。

我们重新返回客厅时，古旧的摆钟发出两声悠长的轰鸣。  
“真抱歉弄到这么晚，我还没有收拾床——对了，阁楼还请您不要上去，那里没什么好东西，都是发霉的老鼠尸体——我想您……”

此时再提告别便有些刻意了。“我可以在沙发上将就一晚。”  
“哦天哪，您这样的绅士何必受这样的委屈！”她夸张地皱起眉，思考片刻，又低声道，“也许您可以跟我上楼去的，我的房间宽敞得很——”

一阵猫儿一样轻的脚步声蓦然响起，木楼梯发出轻微的咯吱声。  
我抬头，看到一点点蓬松柔软的白色裙摆消失在转角处。

“时间不早了，亲爱的女士，祝您好梦。”我打破寂静。  
她并没因为这个小插曲而感到尴尬，而是爽快地与我吻颊告别，轻飘飘地上楼去了。

我被脸颊传来的一阵痒意惊醒，睁开眼看到一片纯白。  
柔软的、层层叠叠的，半透明的棉布与蕾丝花边，尾端轻轻扫在我脸颊，散发着洗涤剂的味道和一点淡淡的暖香，夹杂着此地少见的明媚阳光，如同一场甜蜜的幻梦。一支蓬松柔软的装饰羽毛轻轻摩擦着我的皮肤，偶尔有一点轻软的笑声传进耳朵里。

“Lo，来吃早饭啦！”

罩在我眼前的白色云朵忽然散开来。  
我看到一双纤细可爱的白皙小脚丫，踩在深色的羊绒地毯上跑远了。  
那根羽毛被他插进桌上的花瓶里，发出闷闷一声响，繁多又细密的绒毛在空气中微微摇晃着。

那身影一转，消失在雕花的木门框后，那环绕着我的、似有似无的幻梦也随之消失无踪。我从溺水般的虚无感中逃脱，活动了一下僵硬的身体，走进盥洗室，想简单整理一下自己的仪容。  
衬衫多了几条皱褶，青色的胡茬隐隐有冒头的趋势，这副模样与陌生女性见面的确有些失礼。我这样想着，正犹豫要不要走出去，关紧的门突然被撞开，一个小小软软的身子跌进我怀里。

我下意识地扶着他的背，只看到一团蓬松的白色裙摆。他扬起脸，鼻头撞得红红，一双湿漉漉的圆眼睛眨呀眨，里面有惊讶也有委屈。  
他那一眼仿佛直直地看到了我心里去，直让我的心久违地咚咚狂跳了起来。

他就那样歪着头看了我一会儿，忽然撒开手，快步走到马桶边，两只小手就要去撩裙摆。我见状赶快冲出了门，做贼一样地贴着墙壁喘气，似乎犯下了什么不可饶恕的罪过。  
哗哗的水流声从里面传出来。我呼吸急促，体内升起一股诡异的热流，逃也似地奔向饭厅。

“Y先生，早上好！”  
女主人换了一套舒适的家居服，脸上显出两片快活的红晕，看起来美丽而又精力充沛。  
“不知道您爱吃什么，我就随便做了些，希望您能喜欢。”  
她抛给我的笑容饱含热情，让我有些难以招架，只能低下头看着餐桌。正对面那个位子还空荡荡的。  
W太太朝我抱歉地笑笑。“本来让他去叫您的，结果他自己倒跑远了。”她提高声音喊他，“小甜心！Lo！快来！早餐要凉了！”

他像一团雪白的小云朵一样飘过来，歪歪扭扭地蹭上凳子。还触不到地面的脚尖轻轻晃着，不太情愿地看着早餐盘，红红的嘴唇被咬得发白，偶尔偷偷向我这里瞟上几眼。  
女主人皱起眉：“坐好！快吃饭！”  
他朝她做了个鬼脸，白白软软的手指拿起刀叉，却只是比划着样子，来回绕个几圈才切下几刀。

“抱歉，这孩子娇纵惯了，总是不听话，等假期结束了就不会日日夜夜打扰您了——”W太太露出带着歉意的讨好笑容。

对面的小家伙还在晃着腿，用叉子慢条斯理地吃着煎蛋，时不时从盘沿里偷偷抬眼看我——他真的很漂亮，像玩具橱窗里摆着的可爱洋娃娃。

“——话说回来，您决定加入我们了吗？亲爱的先生？”我被她的声音唤回神，突然发现对面的小娃娃正托着腮朝我笑。我一时间忘了自己身处何地，只是下意识地开口：“当然，很感谢您的邀请。”  
“哦天哪！”W太太兴奋地抓住我的手，“我马上拍电报给旅馆的人，让他们把您的行李送过来——我真是太高兴了！”

“太太，这位先生要住进我们家吗？”一个清甜的，男孩子的声音响起来。  
“是啊，亲爱的。这位先生是有名的作家，你可不要去打扰他，”她眨眨眼，又转向我，“他其实是个男孩子，只不过——”  
“只不过太太喜欢把我扮成这样。”他接过话茬，用叉子有一下没一下地搅拌餐盘里的东西，纤细的手腕支出一个即将破碎的弧度。

我并未对这件事感到吃惊，相反，我竟觉得事情的真相必然是这样的。一是因为这现象在异国实在不属少见，二是因为我不能言说的、藏在心底的某些不该有的企盼，正因为这个漂亮的孩子生根发芽。

我们在一起生活了半个月左右。他总会无意识地出现在我视野里，轻轻晃动柔软纤长的四肢，坐在离我不远的地方，静静做他自己的事情，丝毫不顾忌我打量他的目光。他有时也会盯着我看，只在目光交汇的那一刻前转开眼，仿佛那只是我自作多情的幻觉。而偶然的视线相交时，那双眼又出奇地平静，似乎要清清楚楚地映出我所有不洁的欲求，直让我逃也似地转开眼，有如芒刺在背，假意做一会儿自己的事再去偷偷瞥他。

他全身都生的精致招人爱，尤其是那双撒着星子的眼睛和花瓣一样小巧精致的嘴唇。他自然是明白这一点的，所以常常笑着，或扑闪着眼睛，用软软的舌尖轻描嘴唇——我常常为这些失神。  
他跑起来的时候像一阵风，于是常常栽进我怀里紧紧抱着我，当我终于挣扎着伸出手时又猛地撒开，像什么都不曾发生过般跑远了。

我几乎要以为他是在故意招惹我，但我本不该用成年人的恶劣想法揣测他的——他那么纯洁、可爱，像飘在云端里的小天使，我因他偶尔的眷顾和碰触激动地颤抖不已。  
而他的母亲显然不这么想。她是一个情绪化的热情女人，因此而显示出一丝神经质的嫉妒，对可爱的小鸟儿也不再像从前那样友善。

她们常常在夜晚上楼去，母亲的裙摆擦过阁楼的地毯沙沙作响，在上面待一两个钟头又下来。再过片刻W太太就会悄悄潜入我的房间，与我讲她各式各样的烦心事，最后顺势倒在我怀里。  
男人和女人之间自然会发生一些事。她身材很好，声音很动听，既温柔又多情，很善于取悦男人。我自然知晓她的目的，便顺水推舟——我只想能更久地留在我的孩子身边，而这是个再好不过的理由。

有一晚在昏暗的走廊里，他细白的小手紧紧拉着我的衣袖，踮起脚尖贴在我耳边，说他听到房子里有蛇。  
“我好怕，先生，您今晚可以陪我吗？”

他甜甜的气息绕着我鼻尖，扰得我心脏咚咚跳起来，在黑暗里发出巨响。

“别听他胡说，房间里怎么会有蛇？”一只柔软的手爬上我的胳膊，烛光从我身后传出来，“Lo，你该去睡觉了。”女人如是说。  
他看了一眼我们缠绕着的手臂，指节狠狠捏了一下我袖口便松开来。

我的心像被挖空了一块，推开女人贴过来的柔软身体，独自回到房间。

在即将返校前的最后一晚，他沉默地坐在我身边，两条腿叠在一起，横放在长沙发的另一侧。那副幼嫩单薄的身子紧贴着我，颤动的睫毛像两把小刷子，软软地扫着我心尖。  
“先生，您给我读一会儿书吧，我想听您的声音。”

少年的体温和特有的甜香紧紧包裹着我，温热的手指附上我托着书脊的手背，软糯糯的声音像没断奶的小猫。

我如坐针毡，下意识地想要逃离却又不住渴望着这份温暖，恨不得马上把这个小人儿揉进怀里。

“Lo——”他母亲的声音传过来，“亲爱的？该睡觉了！明天要早起的！”  
W太太很快出现在起居室里，随即用一种十分复杂的眼神瞧着我们，突然快步走过来拉起他的手臂，语气冷冷，“你不该来打扰先生的，现在该睡觉了。”  
可怜的孩子伸手抱紧了我，用一双湿漉漉的眼睛向我求助。我把他纤细的手臂从女主人那里解救出来，轻轻揉那圈红印子——他的皮肤像上好的乳酪一样细腻柔软，让我撒不开手，而那从怀里传来的、他的体温几乎要令我发狂。

我亲了一下他漂亮的额头，“亲爱的，你该去睡了，这样明天才能有精神。”

他瞪了我一眼，气呼呼地走了，小脚丫用力踩着木地板咚咚地响。

他对我的冷战一直持续到第二天早上。他故意躲避我的眼神，对我的问候置之不理，甚至看都不看我一眼就跨上了去学校的小汽车。

我只能苦笑，默默地退回二楼去，打算在我的日记里写下这忧愁的一笔，忽然自楼梯间传来一阵急促的脚步声。  
穿着漂亮洋装的少年飞快地跑上来冲进我怀里，在我唇上落下一个柔软湿润的吻。  
“我会想你的，亲爱的。”

他像一阵风一样地走了。我呆立许久，才发现他并非像往常那样称我先生，而用了一个更亲密而暧昧的称谓。  
而这不得不让我心中生出许多旖旎的心思来。

他不在的日子里，我成功由房客转变为W太太的入幕之宾。这个有些神经质又独占欲极强的女人时时黏着我，讲些她从前的故事和一大堆无聊话。而我为了心底不可明说的秘密，只能默默忍受，旁敲侧击地打听些关于我可爱孩子的消息。

“他可不是我们亲生的。谁知道W从德国带回来这样一个小东西，还起了一个不详的怪名字。”

Lorelei，岩石上有着动听歌喉的美丽女妖①。

“不过他可真漂亮，这也是我至今还留他在身边的原因——他的倔劲儿并不比驴差多少，而且越来越爱唱反调了，实在令我头疼。”

我因为某一次巧合发现了她们阁楼上的秘密。

一张相纸落在地上露出一个角。我把它抽出来翻了个面，看到了我日日夜夜思念的那个小家伙。  
那是他，又仿佛不是他。漂亮的脸孔被面具遮起来，只露出一双半张的，花瓣一样的嘴唇。薄薄的纱裙近乎透明，勾勒出少年纤细的身体曲线。他坐在高凳上，侧着身子，鸽子一样的胸膛向前挺起，小而柔软的臀部轻翘着，腿间秀气的男性器官冒出一个小头。

这种东西的用途自然不必明说。然而我却没有下楼去质问那个女人的力气——我内心深处的欲望已被这张轻飘飘的纸片彻底激发起来。

恋童癖的死基佬。我狠狠地骂那些匿名购买这相片的男人，更骂与他们做着一样下流事的自己。

我的单相思在欲望的加成下愈演愈烈，我开始在W太太身上寻找他的影子，但这无疑是失败的。他们没有任何相似之处。他也许真的是造物主的恩赐，是激流中一颗生出灵识的珍珠，才会那样可爱、纯洁又美丽，独一无二，直让人魂牵梦萦。

我日日夜夜盼望着他归来，以至于那一刻真正到来时，我竟呆立在原地，手足无措。  
他带着阳光一样的可爱笑容扑进我怀里，亲吻我的双颊，天知道我花了多大的力气才克制住把他揉进怀里的冲动。

我无趣的生活又因他散发出光彩。我尽一切努力扮演一个父亲的角色，陪他去植物园、游乐园，以爱之名拥抱触碰他稚嫩柔软的身体，而心底却始终有一个声音在歇斯底里地咆哮。那些肮脏背德的欲望在我脑海里翻腾着，令我四肢僵硬如石块。  
而我却贪婪地索求他每一丝一毫的温存。

“您已算是这家里的一员了吗？”他缩在我怀里，细韧的手臂紧紧环着我的腰。  
“……是的。”我小心地点点头，生怕他对我有什么抵触情绪。  
“那您对我应该像对那位太太一样好。”他这么说。  
我愣住了，从未想到会收到这样的回答。

W太太某日从杂志社拍来一封电报，说她有个紧急任务，要远去巴黎一趟，托我照顾好家中的一切。  
我放下那张薄纸，穿过走廊。我可爱的孩子正静静站在长廊末尾的窗边，像晦暗招贴画里一只年轻的、珍珠色的鸟。我甚至觉得他下一秒就要展开翅膀，自那窗口飞出去，飞到那只属于他的地方去。

他今天穿得与往日有些不同。  
白色的长袜包裹着纤细匀称的腿，浅橘色的薄纱裙缀着星星点点的亮片和蕾丝，袖口和裙边露出雪白的棉布衬里来。  
他背对着我，看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，低声喃喃道：“看样子要下雨了。”

他暴露在空气里的皮肤温度有点低。我的手心贴上去，他就毫无征兆地转过来抱紧了我，冰凉的手臂探进我的衣襟，隔着一层衬衫紧贴着腰侧。我因为这突如其来的冰冷颤抖着，体内却陡然生出一团灼热的火焰。

“先生，您给我讲故事吧。”他用那双小鹿一样的眼睛看着我，柔软的手指探进我指间，迈着轻快的步子把我带进他的寝房。

他小小的身体陷进深色的厚实绒垫里，像呈在漂亮首饰盒里的一件珍宝，脆弱苍白，但又美丽动人。  
我紧靠在他床头，任由他细嫩的手指好奇似的抚过我的脸颊和手臂。有些时候我能从他神色中找到与成年女人相似的风韵来，但他明明是纯洁又乖巧的，像一张白纸，像刚刚诞生的带露水的花苞——

“你想听什么？”我柔声问。  
“我想知道，人类是如何产生的。”他偏着头看我，纤白柔软的颈子绷出一条细细的线。  
我给他讲亚当和夏娃的故事，他蜷起两条腿，侧过身子静静看我，漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨。

“先生，您说亚当是夏娃的肋骨变的，那肋骨在哪里？”他问，一边伸出一只手在我胸前探来探去。  
“别闹。”我捉住他的手。  
“可小Lo想知道。”他扁着嘴，一脸委屈地撒娇。

我不得不心软下来。

“肋骨有很多根，”我解释道，“变成亚当的那一根离心脏最近。在这里——”

“唔嗯……”

他发出一声猫儿一样的低呼。我蓦然回神，发现自己的手指正停在一块温暖柔软的地方，薄纱覆盖的皮肉下有一层薄薄的脂肪。他圆润可爱的脸颊泛上一层红晕，雪白的牙齿紧紧咬着丰润的下唇，胸口抵着我的手心微微起伏。  
我像触电一般缩回手，却被他屈起的一双膝盖夹住了小臂。

“先生，您刚刚说到蛇，我好怕蛇。”他说话声轻轻软软的，像夹着蜂蜜的软糖。  
我想起他曾多次找我说过家里有蛇的事情，只是并未当真，只觉得他是在闹着玩。  
“蛇——在哪里？”我问他。

他一双眼睛弯弯，柔软的小手捉住我来不及收回的手掌，平平贴在他小腹上。我感到一股热流从掌心钻进我的身体，传遍四肢百骸。  
“您感觉到了吗？它在这里。”  
他的声音从很远的地方传过来，混混沌沌，似乎夹着海浪与歌声。手心下的那一块皮肉却发着烫，几乎要把我燃成灰烬。

耳边传来布料摩擦的细微声响。夹着我手臂的东西消失了，圆润凸出的骨节蹭过上臂内侧的皮肉，缓缓下沉。

“我十二岁的时候，梦到有一条蛇钻进了我的身体，冰凉凉滑腻腻的。您知道吗？它弄得我好难受。”  
——他向我张开腿，柔软的裙摆随着动作上移，露出腿根白嫩的皮肉。  
“先生，您帮我把它拿出来好吗？”

他脸颊微红，湿润的眼睛闪着光，像一朵待人采撷的半开的花。

“小Lo，我——我不能，你知道的——”

一颗泪珠从他眼角滚出来，落在天鹅绒毯子上，滚出一道水痕。  
唯有他的眼泪是我最无法忍受的。我只能妥协。

我朝他半开的裙摆伸出手，意外地没受到任何阻碍，指尖碰到了某个湿润柔软的地方。  
我大吃一惊，下意识地低头去看，却被他捧住了脸。“不要，先生，不要看那里。”

他在哭，泪珠像断了线一样滚下来。我俯下身子去亲他的脸——他那软软滑滑像布丁一样散发着奶味儿的皮肤。

“先生……我好难受……帮帮我”

帮帮我。  
他嘴唇开合，像在念一句咒语。

我用指尖描摹着那个本不应生长在他身上的小小器官。他身子猛地抖了一下，一股蜜汁涌出来沾湿了干燥的花瓣。湿滑细嫩的软肉紧紧贴着我的手指，前面的小肉粒也渐渐膨胀冒出了头。  
“呜……好热……好痒……”

绯红在他幼嫩的身体上绽开。他被陌生的快感缠住身子不能动弹，腰腹微微抖着，半张着嘴不住喘息。

指腹按着那颗凸起的小肉粒搓揉碾压，他前面那根可爱的小东西也站了起来，顶开了软绵绵的蕾丝裙摆，暴露在空气里可怜地吐着水儿。  
他闭着眼，薄薄的、粉白的眼皮轻轻颤着，身子微微拱起，纤细的手指揪紧了绒布床单。

世界安静下来。他轻软的呼吸声、窗外滴滴答答的雨声，是唯二能引起我注意的声响，湿漉漉地击打着我的耳膜。

第一次高潮来得又快又急。少年轻轻惊叫一声，抽紧了身子，盛着水波的眸子蓦然睁大，又缓缓卸了力，下身涌出一小滩水来。  
我亲了一下他带着薄汗的漂亮额头，从衣袋里掏出丝帕子把那些黏黏滑滑的东西擦干净。  
他扭着腰躲我的手，一只腿伸起来抵着我胸膛，泛着水光的嘴唇一张一合。

“蛇……”他喃喃着，“帮我找出来好不好……”

我只能妥协。  
我浅浅伸了一个指节进去。他那里生得很小，被异物感激得蜷起身子，两道秀气的眉拧成一团。  
我赶忙去揉他细软的腰和鸽子一样薄软的胸口，在他脸颊和脖颈留下小心又缠绵的吻。  
他身子慢慢放松，细白的手臂搭上我的肩膀，湿热的内里不停蠕动，紧紧吮着入侵的手指。

每次抽动都会带出少年甜甜的轻喘，等他适应着扭起身子，再加一根手指就又会苦了脸，身子微微抖着凑上来亲我。

我用手指把他送上了高潮。他呜呜叫着绷紧身体，温热的水从湿软的小洞里一股股喷出来，前面的小东西泄出一股白浊，沾在我的外套上。  
我用帕子擦干他下身，隐约看到一点细细的红痕。他缩在我怀里，小脸紧紧贴着我胸膛，我们就这样拥抱着沉入梦乡。

接下来的几天我们几乎都在卧室里度过。

清晨我把早餐端到他床边，他就在食物的香气里睁开眼睛，翻过身扯着我的袖子索取早安吻。  
他高兴的时候会向我展示他的漂亮衣柜，不停试一件又一件漂亮的小裙子，在柔软的长毛地毯上转圈，最后晕乎乎地倒进我怀里，用他花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇吻我。

窗外的雨声响个不停。我们在柔软的床垫间继续玩他的“找蛇”游戏，累了就依偎在一起读书或睡觉。

我教他读我的名字。  
“余——溯——”  
“yu……sh……”  
“声调不对，你跟我念。”

他很快学会了我的姓，第二个字却难得很，我教了几遍就放弃了。  
“孩子应该要跟爸爸姓的，你跟我姓，好吗？”  
他点点头，又摇摇头，花朵一样的嘴唇抿成一条线。

窗外的雨还滴滴答答下个不停。

“那我叫你小雨好不好？”  
他点点头。

小雨带我上了阁楼，用一把旧钥匙打开了门。

阁楼被布置成一个简陋的工作室，挂着深色的天鹅绒背景布，四处散落着各式各样的奇怪道具和装饰品，正中央架着一台照相机。  
立柜的格子里有一个扁扁的相纸盒。一排烫金的花体字印在盖子上：

“Mrs Lorelei”

那里面的东西与我那天看到的别无二致，甚至有些要更加大胆。我不知道他是被逼还是自愿，只能承认他的身子实在美得让人忘记一切。  
背德的负罪感和燃烧的欲望如同罪恶的藤蔓，箍住我的身体，动弹不得。

有什么尖尖的东西戳了一下我的腰窝。  
一双香槟金色的尖头高跟鞋，白色的细格子长袜露出柔软小巧的臀部。他穿了一件半透明的香槟色雪纺衬衫，带网纱的精致小帽盖住黑亮亮的短发。  
他抱着我，向后倒在铺着暗红色绒布的柔软沙发里，肆意伸展自己纤细的身体。

胸口凸起的小肉粒来回磨蹭着滑软的布料，他早已尝过禁果的滋味，软软求我快些触碰发痒的地方，下身滑腻腻的粉色小花不舍地吞吐着粗糙的手指。从身体深处涌出的暖流伴着抽插翻搅的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
我用嘴唇紧紧贴合那朵幼嫩生涩的花，吮吸薄软的花瓣和肉缝，舌尖逗弄不知满足的小小肉口，把每一丝溢出的蜜汁都吞食干净。

他大腿紧紧夹着我的头，腰肢不自觉地摆着，嘴里发出放荡又甜蜜的语声。  
“啊……好热……好舒服，要化掉了……唔……再深一点……”  
我去含他前面翘起的小东西，手指在两个小洞里快速抽插，他不一会儿就哭叫着泄了出来。

我用舌头和手指满足他日益增长的欲望，看他双眼失神，眼角带泪的样子，或仅仅按着他后穴的敏感点，看我的小天使堕落在欲望里高叫着经受一波波高潮。

我彻底毁了他。他再也无法离开我。

他用花瓣一样的嘴唇亲吻我高高竖立的性器，脸颊泛起红润的情潮。他像一只乖顺的小猫，小小的嘴巴只能吞进狰狞凸起的顶端，用柔软的舌面抵着硬物轻轻摩擦，用力吞进一点又吐出来。软软的小手握住深色的性器来回摩擦，他脸上挂着泪，呜呜叫着，红红的嘴唇像要滴出血来。  
我的宝贝，肉嘟嘟的白嫩脸颊，蝶翼一样颤动的睫毛，懵懂又纯洁的神态——正跪在地板上卖力地吸吮成年男人的肉棒。

我体内肆虐的火苗燃烧了一切，在他柔嫩的口腔里顶了几下，抵着他半张的嘴唇射了精。浓郁的白浊溅满他瓷娃娃一样的脸蛋，他轻咳了几下，伸出软舌舔我为他擦拭的手指，身下的地板一片湿黏黏的水渍。

性欲和征服欲被满足后，卑劣的独占欲也渐渐冒出头来。

阳光从厚重的云缝里刺出来，灼伤了我拿烟的手。  
身后响起窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，随即一双手臂环在我腰际。“先生，您不要和她讲照片的事，您就当不知道。”  
我抽了口烟，没有作声。

“您知道的，她——她会杀了我。”  
“她是你母亲。”  
“不！她不是！”他突然提高声音，“没有一个母亲会这样对待她的孩子的。”

大门开启又被关上。我摆脱他的怀抱冲上阁楼，捏着那个相纸盒子冲下去，木质楼梯发出几近坍塌的巨大响声。  
女人的笑容僵在脸上。我把那个盒子扔到她脚边，里面的相片散落一地。

“这就是你的秘密？用这样可爱漂亮的孩子拍这些肮脏东西赚钱？”愤怒几乎冲破我的大脑，也许是出于道德人伦，也许仅仅是我低劣的独占欲发作。  
女人沉默着，突然笑起来。“您也知道杂志社赚不了几个钱的，我不仅要养我自己，还要养那个小东西，这不公平。他应该为自己的开销出一份力。”  
“这不是你做出这等违背道德的丑事的理由。”

她不说话，目光却落在我身后的孩子身上，高跟鞋踏着地板发出咚咚的巨响。她看着他，在我们周围缓步绕着圈，脸上突然露出一个刻薄的笑容。

“他艹你哪儿了？亲爱的？”她在问发着抖的小家伙，声音冰冷而讥诮。  
“前面还是后面？爽不爽？有没有顶到你最深的地方？”

捏着我衣服的指节用力收紧，他身子抖得更剧烈了，发出低低的抽泣声。

“他是不是很爱舔你的小逼，把那个下贱东西吸得啧啧作响？”  
“不要……妈妈……别再说了……”他嗫嚅着。  
“你舔过男人的肉棒了吧？精液好吃吗？他是不是把你两个穴都插到合不拢往外吐水？”  
“不是……我没有……”我的孩子疯狂地摇着头，漂亮的小脸上沾满了泪水，“妈妈，不是的，不是你想的那样……”  
他伸手去捉女人的衣角，却被一个巴掌甩倒在地板上，发出咚的一声闷响。  
“该死的怪物，婊子，小娼妇，淫荡的下贱种，我真该把你卖到贫民窟去，让男人会喷水的屌喂饱你。”

难以入耳的词汇从女人涂红的两片薄唇里涌出来。我的小雨伏在地上哭，单薄的身子因为恶毒的攻击发着抖。  
我愤怒至极，在那张喋喋不休的嘴上狠狠甩了一巴掌。女人发出一声刺耳的尖叫，瞪大眼睛看着我。

“您……您竟然打了我，为一个小贱货打我……”她看着我愤怒的眼神，突然笑了，“我明白了，您从一开始就只是为了他，我只是一个必要的工具。我早该明白的。他又可爱又鲜嫩，最会勾男人的魂，跟这个不男不女的小怪物做一定爽得很……”  
“闭嘴！”我把她踢翻在地。她尖叫一声捂着肚子缩成一团，像疯子一样号哭着。

“……你自始至终都没有对我动过心，对吗？”她用极卑微的眼神看着我。我只是不做声。  
她垂下头，突然拔下发簪朝我的孩子爬了过去，我赶忙去拦，却被这个疯女人拽倒在地，扭作一团。

他仿佛被吓呆了，愣在原地不动，我拼命朝他喊：“小雨，快跑！”  
他小鹿一样的眼睛眨了一下，雪白的身影迅速消失在门口。

我本以为他还会回来的。  
他理应离不开我才对。

头发蓬乱的疯女人坐在我对面冷笑。“他不会回来的。贫民窟的男人们会把脏兮兮的屌插进他那两个小穴里日日夜夜干他，把他操到失去理智只会生一个又一个和他一样的怪物野种。”  
“你的小Lo快乐得很……哦不，你叫他什么？小雨——”

我把杯里的酒狠狠泼到她脸上。

“到时你看看那条母狗还记不记得你给他取的名字。”她冷冷道，房门发出吓人的轰响。

三年后我收到一封信。

信从南法邮过来，似乎还带着阳光的味道。  
信里的字迹很秀气工整，带着一丝足以唤起我记忆的甜香。落款是一个歪歪扭扭的汉字。

雨。

他最懂得如何俘获我的心。我轻轻摩挲着纸面，想象他写这字时认真的样子，脑海里却被其他翻滚咆哮的波涛所占据。

他结婚了——怀了孩子——要我去看他

我不得不面对现实。

我独自前往阳光充沛的大陆南部去寻找一片雨。漫长的旅途和翻滚的思绪使我彻夜难眠，到达目的地时已如同一个极虚弱的重病患者。  
我拿着地址四处询问，穿过金黄的麦田，与一列送葬队伍擦肩而过。漆黑的棺木上放了一丛金黄的向日葵。

同样美丽的向日葵出现在他的阳台上。  
他看到了我，向我兴奋地招手，我在门口碰到了一个魁梧健硕的可爱青年人。

“我想您刚刚已经见过卡尔了。”  
他又向我露出他一贯的、令我魂牵梦萦的漂亮笑容来。我的小雨长高了不少，脸庞摆脱少年的稚嫩，显现出锋利的漂亮轮廓，他的鼻头还是圆又可爱，嘴唇还是柔软又饱满——而他鼓胀的胸口和肚子却令我陌生，甚至恐惧。

“抱歉这么久没有联系您……最初我过得很不好，没必要让您担心，”他一只手扶着腰，缓步走到床边坐下来，拉了只靠垫垫在身后，两条赤裸的腿叠在一起舒展开来。“抱歉，虽然这样很无礼，但这小家伙真的让我耗尽力气。”

他说话的声音很低沉，早已摆脱了少年的稚气。他的笑容既熟悉又陌生，带着从未有过的距离感，直让我窒息。  
我颓丧地坐在原地。

“真要感谢从前与我相识的好心人，我才免去流落街头的悲惨下场。或许您认识M先生？他让我在他的剧场演了几出戏，我想您应该是听过的，由此赚了一小笔钱。我在巡演的时候认识了卡尔，他老实又可爱，虽然不太聪明，但很会干活。”

“你——从前就认识M先生？”我打断他的叙述。  
“是的，”他轻轻笑了一下，“在您来之前，他一直是我们家的常客。”

我说不出话。  
看来那个游戏并不仅仅属于我们两个人。

“……你到底爱谁？”我从令人窒息的沉默中抬起头，声音颤抖着。

他不回答，只是甜甜地朝我笑。我竟从那笑容里看出一丝嘲讽来。刹那间我发现自己是世界上最愚蠢的人。  
他的手轻抚着腹部已不算小的隆起，悄悄道：“人人都爱天才，你说对不对？”

我如坠冰窟。

“孩子是谁的？”我质问他。  
“当然是我丈夫的。”  
“我再问一遍，孩子是谁的？”  
他瑟缩了一下，眯起眼盯着我，“先生，您不能随意玷污我的名誉。”  
“孩子是谁的？”我咬着牙，一字一句地问。  
他望着我叹了口气，“先生，有些事情没必要知道得太清楚的。”

“婊子。”我想站起身，又失去了力气跌坐回原地，“她说得对，你这个婊子。”  
“您脸色不太好，多歇歇吧。卡尔该回来做晚饭了。”他语气冷冷，甚至再不想施舍给我一个眼神。

“小Lo！”青年精神饱满的喊声传上来。  
金黄的向日葵和夕阳映着他微笑的脸，他像天使一样闪着耀眼的光。

青年有力的臂膀环着他纤薄柔软的身子，在空中划了一个小小的半圆。  
熟悉的甜味儿混着成熟而芬芳的乳香向我涌来，几乎令我晕倒在地。

我混混沌沌地熬过了晚餐，看他们黏在一起甜腻腻的令人作呕的日常，颓然走进客房昏睡过去。  
又不知过了多久，我被一阵轻柔的喘息声惊醒，瞬间睡意全无。

低沉又轻软的喘息带着甜蜜，缠绵悠长，又陡然加快。  
冷汗从我额角源源不断地冒出来。

“啊啊……慢一点……顶到宝宝了……唔……”  
“唔嗯……好棒……那里，那里……啊！”  
“亲爱的……胸口好涨，帮帮我……”

帮帮我。  
帮帮我。  
这是女妖Lorelei小姐的咒语。无法违背的咒语。

“啊啊啊不要吸！要出来了！啊！”

我如同跌入地狱，手脚并用地滚下楼梯，狠狠甩上房门，在一望无际的麦地里发疯般地乱撞吼叫，最终用尽力气跌坐在乡间的小道上。尘土混着泪水布满我的脸。

“亲爱的，好像有什么动静——”  
“我还不能让你专心吗？”怀里的漂亮小人勾过青年的脖子接吻，两条柔软湿滑的舌头很快交缠在一起。  
青年温暖宽阔的手掌扶着他鼓起的肚子。他纤细的腰摆动着，一下下把对方硬挺硕大的东西吃到最深，温暖的水从甬道深处喷出来。

“亲爱的……你好棒……我要被顶穿了……唔啊”

他坐在青年怀里。四条大腿紧紧贴在一起，湿红紧致的花穴吞吐着硕大的肉棒，每次顶弄都激起一阵媚叫，胸口湿漉漉的软肉晃起白波。青年快速挺动着腰，肉体碰撞发出连续的啪啪声。  
他高叫着，涎水从合不拢的唇角滴滴答答流下来，前端挺立的小东西可怜地上下甩动，突然绷紧了射出一股白液来。

高潮的身子不住抽动，失了力气躺在温暖结实的怀抱里。结合处被湿黏黏的液体沾得一片狼藉，红肿的花唇蠕动着吐出清液。  
年轻的丈夫温柔地抚摸他柔软的身体，在他耳畔和脖颈落下深深浅浅的吻。

“小Lo，刚刚的声音真的没事吗？”  
怀里的人轻轻笑了一下。  
“又一个幻想破灭的人罢了，”他低语道。  
青年不解地眨眨眼。

他纯洁可爱的小Lo转过身，紧紧贴在他耳边，用气音低低地讲：“好哥哥……好老公……小Lo后面也好想要——这次一定要射在里面，好不好？”

窗外狂风翻涌，如同飓风掀起的波涛。

① Lorelei是德国民间传说里莱因河神的女儿，她们的迷人的歌声会使船上的水手迷失本性，忘记工作，失去控制的船只会在急流中撞上名为Lorelei的礁石，粉身碎骨。

灵感来自于库布里克版《Lolita》和《My Little Princess》


End file.
